GAnTZ ExPeRiMenTal 006
by Joichiro Kanra
Summary: Todo comenzó con el tortuoso, retorcido juego que nadie se imaginaba comenzar-Todos muertos por determinadas circunstancias no había escapatoria alguna para nadie, era un echo que moriríamos en esta cacería, Que es realmente Gantz. Mi vida debería ser eliminada de la faz de la tierra. Si me matan o no, no tengo nada que me ate. Nishi. Se centra en: OCxNishi. Un desastre.


**-AntEs De EmPeZar-**

**Nota:** Recuerdo haber publicado mi anterior historia que borre por un bloqueo de ideas. Así que comenzare otra, irregular, tal vez dure años pero lo haré para satisfacerme a mi misma.

**Importante:** Este es un Gantz completamente alterno por lo que no tiene orden cronológico con el manga Original, y las actitudes también pueden variar.

**Personajes De Gantz** **Alien Cebolla (****ねぎ星人****Negi Seijin ?)**

-Joichiro Nishi- Protagonista Masculino-Muerte por caída.

-Kurono Kei -kei Kurono

-Shion Izumi- ( un agregado)

-Goro Suzuki (Muere)

-Mafiosos: Hiroshi Hatanaka, Kiyoshi Yoshioka ( Mueren)

-Inamori ( Muere)

-Masahi Yamada-(Muere)

-Masaru Kato.

-Kishimoto Kei-Suicida de grandes pechos (Muere)

-Perro (犬 Inu?) me servirá de mascota para mi protagonista-le cambie de raza

Personajes Originales de la primera ronda:

Kojima Naomi- Asesinato-Bulling- Protagonista Femenina.

**Curiosidad:** Posiblemente ella pudo morir meses atrás que todos lo demás de ahí el título. ¿Cómo? Quien sabe… más adelante se sabrá porque…

Protagonistas:

**NaomixNishi.**

**Resumen: ** Todo comenzó con el tortuoso, retorcido juego que nadie se imaginaba comenzar-Todos muertos por determinadas circunstancias, no había escapatoria alguna para nadie, pero extrañamente nuestras vidas se entrelazaron cuando pisamos aquella habitación, nadie se conocía éramos como conejillos de indias siendo probados por alguien, nuestra misión era cazar, así que era de echo que según la circunstancias moriríamos en esto Llamado Gantz.

* * *

**-JK-**

**GAnTZ ExPeRiMenTal 006**

_Nosotros no somos seres Humanos_

_Somos:_

**PAraSitOs**

_Toda mi piel se quemaba. Ardiendo en el fuego incandescente entre una llamarada de explosiones continúas a mí alrededor-La peor muerte de alguien es ser: Quemado Vivo…_

_Grite pidiendo ayuda, auxilio, suplicando que apaciguaran el fuego con la esperanza de que tuvieran piedad-pero-solo se burlaron de mí. Con un poco de gasolina y un encendedor, hicieron explotar uno de los fuegos artificiales que quemo mi mochila continuamente encendiéndose para propagarse en mi espalda, no podía quitármela ya que estaba adherida a mi espalda con pegamento. Estaba segura de que me aceptarían pero estaba completamente equivocada-escuché sus risas, murmullos, gritos de gloria, estaban bebiendo y chocaban las copas como si mi muerte fuera una vil victoria._

_-Matamos a la bruja-menciono una voz masculina-Ya no tendremos más oscuridad en el salón con su magia negra-rio entre dientes._

_Mi cuerpo ardía en llamaradas, me revolqué en el piso rodando en el césped con desespero tratando de apagar el fuego de mi cuerpo, se extendía rápidamente por mis manos adentrándose internamente en carne viva, todo ardía quería que el dolor parar, no conté cuanto tiempo estuve gritando mientras la música de la fiesta juvenil resonaba un terreno ilegal-entonces uno de los protagonistas de esta fechoría me pego en la frente chamuscada cual poco a poco se iba carbonizando, retrocedí , resbale y rodé al rio abajo. Cinco segundos después mi mente quedo en _

_CeRo. _

**_-JK-_**

—Me preguntó cuándo vamos a empezar. —Curvo una sonrisa retorcida.

Siente la emoción recorrer dentro de su ser aquella adrenalina pronto emerger dentro de sí recorriendo en sus venas a toda velocidad, entonces sentir rápidamente su corazón bombear simultáneamente rápido y aceleradamente. Estaba muy ansioso de comenzar la secuencia de tragedias simultáneas de las muertes de personas sin nombre que nadie recordaría.

Cuanto tiempo no había vuelto a escuchar su llamado del peligro, era demasiado aburrido, desesperante, asfixiante, quería volver a ese lugar para poder sentir la emoción nuevamente en todas las partes de su cuerpo, sentir el erizar de la piel desde las puntas de sus vellos. Ha pasado no mucho de su última misión, pero, aun así quería sostener el arma en sus manos poder jugar con los dedos en el gatillo y disparar. Quería alcanzar puntos descomunales, ansiaba seguir viendo los rostros infelices y suplicantes con la ansiedad de salir de ese retorcido juego de casería. Cual causante del abominable pero excitante periodo de asesinatos resulta ser una simple bola esférica con un hombre calvo, además de personas de identidad no identificada recolectando muertos por alguna razón para "cazar" cosas provenientes del espacio.

—Se froto las manos con ansiedad, sus dedos tintineaban por coger el gatillo de determinado objeto que por ahora no podía portar. Tener la necesidad de apuntar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su misión- dictada por el pedido de **Gantz, **como era nombrado, quería ver nuevamente ver a los nuevos PaRaSiTos, verlos desfallecer; mientras que Joichiro Nishi sobrevive entre el grupo de lerdos-ingenuos que piensan que una vez pisado el suelo del rin de combate, vivirán. Al contrario la realidad es totalmente diferente están condenados a una muerte asegurada.

Estaba impacientado, con una sensación arremolinada en su corazón, un pensamiento retorcido lleno de la ilusión más perversa de ver de una buena vez cadáveres putrefactos de gente retarda-no era un psicópata- la gente suele ser hipócrita en ese sentido, todos quieren ver muerte igual que él, pero lo niegan por maricas.

Estaba aburriéndose, apretaba los puños crujiendo los nudillos. Miro el poster cremoso del techo plano, una obra más de los expertos en plasmar imágenes laminadas, tenía impreso la imagen de Inuyashiki, al personaje era Shishigani Hiro apuntando con su robótico brazo a una señora de casa.

—La venganza es dulce si la haces bien–susurra–agg, estoy tan aburrido, me estoy hartando de hacer esto. —cruje los nudillos rompiendo algo en su palma.

Alrededor de su habitación había varios vidrios rotos, y un poco de sangre en las bolsas blancas.

**_-JK-_**

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, una resaca tremenda sintiendo infinitas punzadas ocasionándole la jaqueca del siglo, sentía el sabor ácido en su paladar, tenía la garganta seca como el desierto…sentía sus piernas mojadas, al fin de cuentas se dio por la sorpresa de que estaba encima de una rubia, mientras la otra parecía cómoda durmiendo a su lado.

Se estremeció, rechino los dientes y luego la empujo. Aquella ni cuenta se dio y rodo perezosamente en la cama robándose las cobijas mientras que Shion, Izumi se tapaba la cara diciéndose a sí mismo: **¡Qué coño hice!**

Había bebido demasiado después de aquella inocente reunión que tuvo con sus superficiales amigos-rio-solo querían un ligón con las tías morrongas que le estaban rodeando en busca de su polla, a través de su persona conseguirían una zorra dispuesta a abrirse de piernas, resignándose a follar con sus supuestos amigos después del cruel rechazo de Izumi que diariamente le gustaba dejar en claro que no quería penetrarles con su polla, porque no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes.

Si tenía amigos tan "confiables" como esos pelmazos. Imagínate, como actuarían sus enemigos. ¡Uuy!, pero el tío sí que tenía una fuerte, extensa y desagradable vida social.

Se sentía algo asqueado, era su acompañante número veinte y tantos casos que ocasionalmente le ocurrían cada mes cuando bebía de más guiado por la puta de su compañera de cama.

–Estoy lleno de sudor, que asco. –Se frota las manos. – Qué demonio me hace la bebida. Cuando carajo me acosté con…–chasquea hastiado la lengua, observa a la niña acurrucarse entre la sabanas.

– ¡Ostias! – refunfuño. Se rasco la cabeza mientras empujaba su cuerpo para salirse de la cama. –Lo que el alcohol logra provocar. Coño – suspira. –Necesito un baño.

Miro el cuarto, era una suite. Como mierda había pagado una suite, todo estaba muy limpio a excepción de la cama, la puta, el mismo y su ropa. La ventana era de cristal laminado, estaba cerca de…ese lugarcillo. Justo delante de la torre de Tokyo. Era un poco terrible, digo bastante terrible, sería un gran problema que al calvo de la pelota redonda se le ocurriera joder justamente ahora-a la mierda-Gantz no tiene y nunca tendrá respeto por nadie

–Que se Joda, necesito un baño–susurra, poniendo una mano en la ventana. Queda unos minutos en silencio, oye sonoros ronquidos-frunce el ceño–Ojala alguien le contagie de sífilis.

**_-JK-_**

La gente es imbécil pero Masarou Kato es el abuso de la estupidez humana. Maldita la hora en que ese intento de Yankee se puso a su costado. Rabioso, enfadado, iracundo, de todos los sinónimos que podía usar en ese momento no podían describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos no solo por el hecho de que una anciana decrepita le haya preguntado cómo ubicarse en…no se acuerda ni una puta mierda pero tampoco es como si importara lo que esa anciana le haya preguntado, o lo que la gente en esa maldita estación pensara de él, deben estar ocupados pensando en sus desgraciadas vidas, su tan frustrada vida sexual, cualquier pelotudes que le importa un coño.

El punto era que ese maldito retardado mental que abusaba de los esteroides había bajado del puto tren, para colmo ayudando a un vagabundo mugriento-era un demente-eso no era lo peor, lo catastrófico era que lo había reconocido. No, eso no era lo peor, si no su insinuación de pedirle ayuda como si fuera hacerle el favor-entonces se dio asco a sí mismo- porque lo primero que hizo fue bajar hacia esa dirección exponiéndose a una muerte segura, prácticamente estaba cometiendo un acto suicida.

Dejen mencionar su nombre antes Kurono, Kei. El chico que no controla sus erecciones, un personaje definitivamente considerado un parásito social. Fue llamado por el tipo alto que intentaba ayudar al vagabundo pidió a kei que lo cargara para ayudarlo a salir de la pista de trenes-acepto de muy mala manera, además que el olor para kei se le era insoportable, hacia cuanto este pordiosero no se bañaba. La gente no tomaba interés por intentar echar una mano. Mientras Kato empujaba al miserable hombre para que subiera-y salvar su inútil vida.

–"_Voy a Vomitar"_ –dice agitado.

_¡Ustedes también suban, Vamos de prisa!_

Repentinamente un escalofrió recorre su espalda, su piel se volvía de gallina-mierda-apretó los dientes.

–Tenemos que correr–mencionó kato, con algo de nervios pero como no hacerlo si estaban a punto de ser abollados.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡No puedo! –sus ojos picaban, aun con la manos agarradas al otro extremo intentado subirse fuera de la pista de trenes. –Que lograremos corriendo. –dijo más nervioso.

–Bajara la velocidad para detenerse. –agarro su maleta, y su paraguas. –Tenemos que correr. Tenemos que correr hasta donde comience el túnel.

–Claro, no lo había pensado.

Comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

_¡Apresúrense!_

–Todavía podemos salvarnos, nos salvaremos. –decía asustado, le temblaba la boca lo sentía seco…temía, aun con la esperanza nula de que se salvarían. –Masarou deja el bolso. –grita agitado.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–¡Desaste de lo que tienes encima! –insiste.

–No puedo soltar este paraguas.

–¡Que estás diciendo! –preguntaba desconcertado.

–Es que mi hermano no tiene paraguas de repuesto en el colegio. Por eso tengo que ir a buscarlo con este.

"Que le pasa a este infeliz estamos en peligro de muerte"

–Suelta el bolso por lo menos. –se estaba cansando, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. –Vas a morir. –intento hacerle reaccionar.

–Está bien. –Tiro el bolso.

_En unos momentos pasara el tren rápido hacia Hinonedai. Por seguridad permanezcan detrás de la línea blanca._

"_solo para los trenes normales"_

Siente como el aire repentinamente se le va. En que mierda se metió, porque tuvo que hacer caso a un puto marica.

"_No puedo creer que el último libro que compre haya sido una colección de fotos pornográficas"_

–Kei estas bien. –grita agitado.

"Como voy a estar bien" lo mira con recelo "Voy a morir. Tengo miedo, no quiero morir" –mira de reojo el tren acercándose cada vez más cerca de ellos.

–Una abertura. Busca donde meterte. Vamos. – grita kato desesperado,el sonido del tren era más cercano, no sabía que hacer…no tenía idea de que hacer, el maldito hijo de puta se le ocurrían ideas estúpidas pero estaba desesperado por salvar su vida, intento buscar.

–He…no hay nada de eso. –aclara pálido.

_¡En verdad va a pasar!_

_No les da tiempo._

El sonido del tren agudizo sus oídos, no llegaron más lejos. El tren choco contra ellos matándolos instantáneamente, haciendo que sus cabezas volaran a la vista de las personas. Algunas gritaron asustadas, otras solo observaron….

_Pasaron segundos envueltos de sangre con los cuerpos de los dos adolescentes, cuando llamaron a las autoridades…los cuerpos ya no estaban._

_****__-JK-_

_**10:16 P.M**_

_Me dolía demasiado el cuerpo, mi conciencia se recuperaba en segundos cada recuerdo de mi trágica muerte._

_!Pero cómo es posible! Recordaba estar muerta nadie viviría a una quemadura de tal grado sin mencionar que le habían cortado las cuerdas bucales aunque aún sentía un insoportable dolor en su garganta. Sus ojos veían todo negro, escuchaba voces con dificultad…no tenía absoluta ni remota idea de que decían pero era algo malo, mis manos tenían cadenas…eran incomodas, frías como el metal, igual mis pies…porque estaba sujetada. Punzadas, más punzadas…_

–_Tú crees que funcione. _

–_Funcionara._

–_Si muere como los demás, sería un desperdicio. Más gastos innecesarios._

–_El último sobrevivió siete misiones. Aun sigue vivo. Qué tal si lo enviamos junto al muchacho._

–_Ese chico no ayuda a nadie._

–_Esta niña tiene una vida similar a la suya, sentirá compasión._ _–agarro unas pinzas...y comenzó a cortar el cuello._

–_¡¿Qué haces?! He estado arreglado sus cuerdas bucales por semanas._

–_Es para que sienta más pena, podrá hablar pero tendrá cierta dificultad al pronunciar algunas palabras, tal vez dure unos minutos muda…_

–_Eso es inhumano._

–_Ella al morir se volvió un arma más para Gantz. _

–_Usar cuerpos originales, es inhumano._

–_Eso se lo dices a Gantz. Es eso o morimos todos por alienígenas. Quieres morir._

–_No, pero…_

–_Eso pensé. Aunque viviera es un parásito, nadie la extrañaría de todas formas. Utilizamos parásitos que nadie quiere, nadie reclamara por ellos, los que vienen aquí sin ser clonados son aún más parásitos, se registra todo en esa máquina, su vida, sus acciones, Gantz escoge muy bien a quien trae a este lugar, ella es parte de la escoria social que el mundo desecha, no tiene futuro. Es un recluta que jamás podrá huir porque no tiene a nadie que le extrañe, eso es lo que necesitamos, soldados que se queden para siempre._

–_Es una niña._

–_No hay edad para Gantz, para la maquina todos son iguales._

_****__-JK-_

_**10:16 P.M**_

Por fin Gantz había llamado. Mi cuerpo era transportado a la base de reclutamiento.

Me di cuenta que ya había llegado Izumi imponiendo cierto misterio como queriéndose hacer el chulito con los nuevos. También los recién llegados se encontraban intentando inútilmente de buscar una salida, algo que les parecía asquerosamente estúpido, si no se abre no se abre. No sean gilipollas.

Quienes estaban presentes.

El primero que observo era un tío rubio y afeminado que no dejaba de golpear la puerta. Hacia comentarios fuera de lugar, a nadie le importaba lo que dijera por lo que no respondían a sus quejas. Ese tío, seria en los primeritos en morir por su arrogancia, frescura esa forma de ser lo hacía presa fácil.

Otros dos tipejos estaban sentados fumando sus apestosos cigarrillos, al parecer según la pinta que se traían debían de ser unos Yakuzas, ha de temer a esos gilipollas afuera pero aquí son carne fresca, duraran unos minutos, tal vez unas horas vivos pero lo más probable es que mueran, y eso le gustaría observarlo en primera fila.

Vio a un hombre algo escuálido arrinconado al otro extremo de la pared, tenia unos anteojos al parecer por su vestimenta y esos pantalones sobre la camisa era un profesor, parecía algo asustado seguramente era porque acababa de llegar, verme aparecer derrepente fue otro impacto. No quería opinar sobre el hijo de puta pero tal vez tuviera la misma suerte que el rubio, no duraría ni cinco minutos.

Al viejo decrepito si lo conocía se llamaba Goro Suzuki, un asqueroso político corrupto que para alivio de la sociedad adquirió cáncer, al parecer ya se murió. Qué mala suerte tenia ese viejo al parecer creía estar en el purgatorio y que le habían perdonado su pecados. Pero que gilipollas, ningún ángel recibiría su viejo trasero, acá se quemara el culo por todas sus cochinadas.

Escucho los pasos de Izumi acercarse, recostándose justo en la esfera. Lo hacia apropósito que era lo que quería esa mierda ahora.

–No jodas. –susurra.

–No te he dicho nada. –silva.

–Que no jodas. –chasquea la lengua.

–Pero no sería correcto ser justos. Míralos no te dan pena.

–A mí no me importa si es justo oh no. –lo miro con cierta ira. –Que ellos mismos se den cuenta. No te hagas el santo se perfectamente que lo único que quieres es hacerte el chulito frente a esta tira de pendejos. –susurra.

–Deja de ser tan arisco así nunca conseguirás novia–sugiere con serenidad –Tienes una actitud tan gamberra, por algo la muchacha de la otra vez te dijo feo. Pero se perfectamente que ella quería ligar contigo.

–Izumi, me importa un carajo. Igual se murió –rechino los dientes. –Lo único que haces en las misiones es ligar. Al parecer ahora no hay ninguna perra que te mueva la cola. –suspira. –Porque no mejor agitas tu Katana para matar en vez de pensar con la polla.

–Necesitas novia. –le palmea el hombro. –como buen amigo que soy solo te aconsejo que con esa actitud nadie te va querer.

–Vete a la mierda. Amigo mis cojones. –se tapa los oídos–Tu solo eres un gilipollas. Solo me estás hinchando las bolas porque no hay ninguna guarra que te habrá las piernas, porque no te vuelves maricón y te follas a ese rubio ahora mismo.

–No es para tanto. –se ríe.

–Qué coño hablan ustedes. –Grita el rubio apoyándose en el ventanal. –Acaso saben algo de este lugar…–nos observa con los ojos puestos en nosotros algo interesado, luego mira a Izumi.

–Tú el tío alto. acaso vienes de una convención de raros con ese trajecito medio pendejo.

–Es mejor que tener una cara de mujer. –sonríe.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Grita.

–Nada.

–Oigan, Oigan tranquilos. –se levanta el hombre de anteojos. Poniéndose en el medio del rubio que quería venir a agarrarse de trompadas con mi "Amigo gilipollas" –No hay tiempo para peleas primero debemos saber porque estamos aquí.

–Es profesor–susurra a mi oído.

–Que no le ves la cara de puto. –rechino los dientes.

–Déjame joder. Quiero que me lo diga en mi cara el maldito bastardo.

–Primero debemos comprobar algo–callo al rubio impidiéndole el paso. –Todos los presentes. Llegaron aquí muriendo

Todos asintieron.

–Ahora estamos en el paraíso. –interrumpió Suzuki. –Dios nos ha salvado.

–El único muerto será usted anciano. –se sentó furioso. –Alguien tiene un cigarrillo.

Unos minutos después, todos se sorprendieron por los rayos escanear que Gantz desprendía. Al parecer alguien más estaba llegando, por la forma en que sincronizaban las luces eran dos personas como máximo; un tío alto y uno pequeño.

¿Quiénes serian?

Al parecer estaban en un grado superior al mío lo decía por el uniforme. Suponía que habían muerto de tal manera que los hizo correr, adivinando tal vez…un tren o algo así, la cosa es que los dos tenían cara de pendejos cuando llegaron. Agitados, cansados.

_Interesante._

**_-JK-_**

_¿Qué Rayos?_

Aún seguía con vida…en donde demonios estaba. Un departamento o algo parecido. El lugar era algo espacioso pero no parecía ser el departamento de ninguno de estos tíos, sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad de mil por minuto, estaba algo cansado.

_¡Estaba Vivo!_

–Otra vez salieron.

Miró al frente. Había un grupo de personas junto a una esfera gigante. Ahora que se daba cuenta era muy espacioso. Era algo raro, al parecer no vivían aquí, además como era que había llegado tan lejos de la estación.

–Ustedes también acaban de morir.

No sabía que estaba pasando, no entienda nada. Todos parecían estar tranquilos…

–Nos salvamos verdad, mira. –decía con una sonrisa.

–Como que mira…tú–jadea. _"Eres un pendejo"_

–No se salvaron. –responde un viejo tranquilamente. Que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

–Cállense_._ – reniega el rubio.

–Este es el cielo todos nosotros estamos muertos. –agrega nuevamente el anciano.

–Tú serás el único que está muerto.

–Por lo pronto ese es una de las hipótesis ¿no?

"_Que acaso no escuchaba el imbécil, si estamos muertos pendejo nadie sobrevive atropellado por un tren bala, nadie"_

Aun así se preguntaba cómo es que estaba con vida.

–Hasta hace un momento yo estaba luchando contra el cáncer en el hospital. Ahora no siento dolor ni nada como pueden explicar esto.

¡Muerto! Eso era una mentira además estaba respirando.

–Oigan, esperen. Un momento.

¡Qué carajo quiere ahora!

–Esa no es la torre de Tokyo. –menciono al mirar el vidrio laminado.

– ¿Tokyo? Estamos en Tokyo. –le siguió.

–No puedo tocar esto. –intentando tocar uno de los ventanales.

– ¿Ha? Que estás diciendo.

Fui a ayudarlo pero al parecer no podía tocarlo. Qué demonios sucedía.

–Que es esto.

–Es inútil. No servirá de nada. –interfirió un chico alto con pinta de creído en la puta cara. – No pueden abrirlo, estamos atrapados. Tú eres Kei Kurono.

–Como… ¿Te conozco? –digo desconcertado.

–No. Pero yo sí.

–Estas seguro. –pregunto Kato. –Tal vez se pueda con la puerta principal. –menciono fastidiado caminando hacia esa dirección.

–Te dije que es inútil. Tampoco se puede abrir. –Gritó en aviso. Kato golpeaba la puerta. –No vas a poder.

– ¿Cómo me conoces? –le lanzo una mirada desconfiada, él se ríe. Pinche gilipollas.

–No querrás saber. Te tachan como un enfermo pervertido.

–Joder. –rechino los dientes. –Tan mala reputación tengo.

–Pues parece que sí.

– ¡Escuchen todos! –levanto la mano el hombre de anteojos. –Vamos a presentarnos cada uno. Primero el nombre la profesión y como murieron. Podrían sentarse jóvenes. –se acomodó los lentes.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Ya cállate pareces un profesor.

–De hecho soy profesor.

–Sentémonos Kei. Al parecer tiene razón, no se puede abrir nada.

–Te lo dije para que te mentiría. –camina hacia la esfera apoyando su mano.

Entonces me senté con las piernas cruzadas. En que rayos se había metido. Todo era por culpa de ese tipo, porque lo ayudo, que insistencia tenia desperdiciar su vida por un indigente. Al demonio estaba harto de ese tipo.

El profesor tosió un poco entonces se presentó.

–Masahi Yamada, soy profesor de primaria en la escuela Nerima Yigashi. Tuve un accidente montando un scooter. –se rasco la cabeza y me miro con cara de estúpido. –Digo porque no comienzas tú. –se ríe.

Porque tenía que empezar yo. Con algo de desgana me presente.

– kei Kurono. Primer año de secundaria superior. Morí por involucrarme con este tipo. –lo miro con recelo.

_Si este infeliz tiene la culpa de todo._

–Ha claro, ahora entiendo. Perdóname Kei, pensé que los hacías por ayudar. –bajo la cabeza apenado.

_Nadie haría eso._

–Era solo presentarnos. –Se sobaba la nariz. Le daba cosa era idéntico a su profesor de matemáticas.

–Ha…– contestó firme y rápido. –Soy Masarou Kato, atropellado por un tren.

_Que atropellado ni que nada no muestra ni un poco de arrepentimiento me saca de mis casillas, infeliz. Por cierto este tipo…_

–El que sigue.

–Goro Suzuki. – hablo el anciano.

_Lo conozco, eso creo. Debe ser un político o algo así…lo he visto por la televisión…_

–Bueno el que sigue.

–Eso no te importa.

_Que le pasa, es un desgraciado. Preséntate infeliz._

–Alguien tiene un cigarrillo.

_Joder acaso no vez que me siento ridículo por ser el único que se presenta. Porque no te presentas puto, tiene toda la puta cara de mujer._

–Di tu nombre pedazo de afeminado. – interrumpe el tipo de antes. –Mientras esperas yo digo el mío. –saca un cigarrillo.

–Tenías infeliz que no ves que estoy pidiendo hace media hora. –gritó.

–Porque no se me da la gana de darte, señorita. –se burla. –Mi nombre es Shion, Izumi. Estudio en la misma escuela que kei aunque en otra sección, aunque me cambiaran este mes por lo que seremos como compañeros de aula. –lo mira. –morí por un choque, se me paso la luz roja, mi auto choco con un Mitsubishi. El mío era un volkswagen gol rojo pues creo que quedo arruinado con el impacto si salimos de aquí supongo que por ahora tendría que irme caminando.

"Es un maldito…"

–Deja de ser presumido. –Gruñó Kato.

–Envidia. –dijo con calma.

–Carajo como me desagradad pendejo quiero matarte ahora mismo. –se levanta el rubio.

–No puedes ni presentarte mujer.

–Soy Inamori estúpido. –pero Yamada se interpuso de nuevo, debería dejar de hacer eso, una pelea no estaría mal, además quería ver la puta cara de ese tal Izumi golpeada o viceversa.

–Niños–suspira. Era un hombre elegante, tenía un aire particular como la de la película el padrino, igual que su acompañante.

–Y ustedes. –preguntó. –Son…

–Nosotros somos Yakuzas.

–Ha…–me volví pálido además estaba un chico que no dejaba de mirarme me causaba escalofríos que tenía ese tipo.

–Y tu muchacho.

Izumi se acercó rápidamente a él y le palmeo el hombro. Al parecer al tío no le gusto para nada lo que hizo.

–Su nombre es S.r Nishi–se burló.

–Porque vienes a hinchar las pelotas. – miró furioso a Izumi.

–Wow que carácter. –susurro.

– ¿Nishi? –preguntó Kato.

–Así es–respondió apático. –Morí por caída.

–Y que caída. –silbo. –Porque no simplemente dices…

–Que te follen.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunté por curiosidad.

–Creo que es obvio sino le hubiera roto la quijada.

_Ese tío daba miedo._

–No podrías aunque quisieras Nishi.

–Vete a la mierda. –chasqueo la lengua.

–Bueno. –Interrumpió el profesor con anteojos de nerd. –Ya estamos todos ¿Verdad? –apareció un perro blanco ladeando la cola de felicidad. De donde había salido, era de raza-Samolledo para ser exactos. El perro también había muerto o ya estaba aquí antes, como será…aunque debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas eran algo estúpidas, será porque ya quería salir de ese lugar de raros. –Bien parece que no. –el perro bajo la cabeza.

Todos habíamos formado una especie de círculo en la esfera. EL profesor sentado junto al perro, a su lado el afeminado intetando utilizar su celular, los yakusas inundando el ambiente de humo y finalmente Izumi jodiéndole la vida al pobre tío que tenía cara de enfermo psicópata, Nishi se llamaba.

–Kei…

–Que cosa. –se revolvió la cabeza.

–Has cambiado.

_Que quería este tipo ahora._

–Antes eras belicoso–levanto la cabeza con admiración a mi personas. Esto estaba raro, era más que ridículo. –Violento y arrojado, recuerdo que nada te daba miedo. Eras nuestro líder te acuerdas. –lo miró algo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

–Ha…así era. –miro hacia otro lado.

_De que época estás hablando que vergüenza no digas mas eso._

–Es que te paso algo.

–No, tú eres el que luce cambiado.

–Recuerdas que jugábamos mucho a perseguirnos. Eras súper rápido, eras el mejor de perseguidor y perseguido, bajabas las escaleras como si volaras…

–Basta deja eso…–me tapaba la cara, quería que se callara. Porque tenía que hacerme recordar el pasado.

–Aquella vez sí que estuviste genial. Recuerdas cuando varios chicos te perseguían, los más fuertes del año, saltaste desde la pasarela, caíste sobre un camión y te fuiste en ese momento pensé que yo quería ser como tú. Como no soy muy inteligente estoy en una escuela donde están reunidos los mediocres y quería…

_Eso sí que no acaso es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en eso que ahora eres. Un pedazo de Yankee Maldito._

–Kei que demonios es eso. –gritó sorprendido hacia la esfera.

– ¿Ha? Que es esto.

–Otra persona más.

–Una mujer, puede ser.

–silencio.

Vi como unos rayos de colores desprendían de la esfera, era casi ficticio no lo creería si me lo contaran, al parecer era mujer por los pies, y las manos que comenzaban a aparecer eran ligeramente pequeñas, era como un láser podía ver el interior de su cuerpo, lo órganos era algo bizarro que causaba nauseas, rápidamente tomaba forma todo su cuerpo completo. Era de pechos grandes. Me tape la boca sonrojado, era muy hermosa no pude concentrarme en lo demás. Entonces se apoyó en mí, al parecer estaba inconsciente o algo así.

–Entonces así fue como llegamos aquí. –se respondió a sí mismo el imbécil de Masarou.

–Cállate. –Tenía a una mujer en mi pecho quien mierda no se sentiría nervioso.

_A qué problema otra erección._

Vi sus labios de cercas, no puedo creer lo hermosa que era debía besarla. Por un impulso idiota no pude evitarlo aproveche el momento.

–He, imbécil que estás haciendo. –Gritó el tipo con cara de mujer.

–Oye creo que no deberías hacer eso. –se acomodó los lentes Yamada.

–No es que…–se sonrojo.

–Porque haces eso he. Idiota–interrogo el molesto afeminado de Inamori.

–Yo te ayudo con eso. –se acercó el otro fortachón de Izumi–espero que esos rumores no sean ciertos Kei.

–¡No lo son! –Grite nervioso. –Llévatela. –miro a otro lado.

–Vamos Kei–toca las muñecas de la chica. –miren tiene sangre en la muñeca pero no tiene herida.

–Puede haberse suicidado en la bañera, está viva.

–Sí, creo que si –pongo mi oído en su pecho. –escuchó sus latidos.

–Kurono sabía que no es el único lugar que se toma el pulso ¿Verdad? –se burló Izumi.

–Mierda.

–Primero debemos quitársela de encima. –sugirió Inamori.

–Ha pero no le voy hacer nada.

–Vamos Kei dejala.

Sintió su aliento en la cara, abrió los ojos, se sentía algo nervioso. Parecía algo atareada ya que solo me miró.

–Que sucede, que esta pasando. –se separó echándose al piso respirando lentamente. Al parecer creía que estaba soñando o algo por el estilo. Entonces uno de los yakuzas se acercó cogiendo la mano de la chica bruscamente levantándola.

–Ustedes, no se acerquen…–eso era una amenaza podría ser que… no puedo creerlo.

Pero Izumi le aparto la mano, agarrando a la chica que apenas se podía mantenerse en pie. –Oye así no se trata a una mujer. Menos cuando esta inconsciente. –sonrió.

–No te entrometas. – intento agarra a la tetona pero recibió un puñete de Izumi.

_Ese tipo también da miedo._

–Cuando uno dice no, dice no. –mira a Kato. –Tú puedes cuidarla ¿No? –Kato solo asintió. –préstale tu chaqueta antes que este enfermo se despierte.

–Que esta pasando. –dijo asustada. –Mi compañero Yankee se paró de mi costado y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con su chaqueta. –Ha…–se sonrojo. – ¿Quién eres?

–Masarou Kato–sonrió. –Este, estas bien.

–Se…–se sentó a mi lado acariciando la chaqueta.

–_Que asco._ _–pensé._

–Como te llamas. –pregunte nervioso. –Lo siento si te incómodo.

–Kishimoto, Kei.

_Se llama igual que yo, creo que estoy enamorado. Maldita sea_

Alguien más viene. – escuche decir a Izumi que miraba la esfera que de echo desprendía otra vez esos rayos dirigiéndolos al otro extremo de la esfera, todos volteemos a mirar. Empezó a aparecer desde los pies los rayos simultáneamente sincronizando en zigzag. Eran unos botines, mientras subía podría apreciar que eran piernas de mujer una pantaloneta negra subiendo a una falda marrón…un polo negro, un chaqueta mostaza, una chalina morada, seguía subiendo al parecer era una chica algo plana, entonces vi su rostro, era un rostro bastante joven sus ojos estaba bien abiertos algo opacos, parecía sorprendida sus mano comenzaron a temblar. Otra cosa que me sorprendida era que ella si tenía una herida, una cocedura en el cuello al parecer no se borraba, los rayos dejaron de salir, estaba completa. La cocedura estaba fresca porque desprendía sangre de ella, entonces como…

Movió los labios al parecer estaba muda.

Entonces el sonido de la esfera acaparo la habitación. Una música extraña. Ya la había escuchado en le radio o algo así.

_**Ha amanecido un nuevo día,**_

_**un nuevo día de esperanza,**_

_**abrid vuestros corazones a la felicidad**_

_**cuando el cielo esté completamente azul.**_

_**Con el sonido de la radio,**_

_**y con tu poderoso corazón abierto,**_

_**ponte de cara al viento.**_

_**Venga: uno, dos, tres. **_

Nishi se levantó acercándose a la esfera parecía haber esperado mucho tiempo que eso pasara porque de todo el rato fue el único momento en que sonrió el tío. La esfera se ilumino y manifestó un especie de escritura, mensaje con letras código, que difícilmente se entendían.

Volvía a repetir.

En que rayos me había metido.

**_-JK-_**

**____****Vuestras vidas han terminado, como pasaran el resto de sus vidas depende completamente de mí, al menos ese es la teoría.**

**CONTINUARA…**

_Prox capitulo: La muda y los cobardes._


End file.
